Darkness Falls Revise
by UsagiMoon
Summary: *Ch 10 is up! Newer Version. Read inside* Serena's been betrayed from those she calls friends. Will joining Diamond win over Serena's sense of good? Or will she stay true to her once loyal friends & refuse Diamonds offer of revenge. What happen to love?
1. Prologue

Read the important note! This chapter is a newer version of the one that was here. The next couple of weeks chapters 2-9 are going to be revised!

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Let me begin by saying I am sorry for not updating. I want to thank all the people who still read and review my fic's. Back to business, when I began writing I made a promise to finish what I started, that I would not leave my stories done. Well, I am going to keep that promise. The only problem is that in order to accomplish the promise I must edit everything, and I am sad to say that this one shall also be re-edited. I am not doing this to torture you but to benefit you. My writing has changed since I began writing here and I must re-connect to the story plot. If you have any suggestions or changes you wish to see please tell me, thank you for being patience. I will not let you guys down!

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

-Ages-

Serena is 17 but turning 18.

The inner scouts are already 18.

The outer scouts are 19.

Darien and Diamond are 25.

-Summery-

Serena has been having a rough day; first, the enemy attacks her, then Darien and the Scouts no longer want her company. They have concluded that Serena is no longer worthy of being called the leader of the Sailor Scouts, rather less the Princess of the Moon. Will Diamonds plea of joining his side win over Serena's sense of good? On the other hand, will she stay true to her once loyal friends and refuse Diamonds offer of revenge?

**Prologue**

* * *

Far away, in an unknown location laid a star ship. Here, the NegaMoon family lived. Within its shadows was a man covered in a dark shimmery purple cloak, his laughter soon echoed throughout his chambers as he continued to stare at his crystal ball.

"Everything is according to plan. Soon, everything will be mine, you" an image of a man with white hair came to view in the crystal ball "my poor, poor Prince will not know what is coming" his excitement was evident in his tone. "My final plans are about to commence" another row of laughter echoed throughout the walls.

He continued to stare at the ball when another image soon appeared, this time it was the image of a girl with long golden hair. "Sailor Moon, enjoy your time with your friends. After all, they won't be for long; not after I'm through with you" his eyes began to glow red.

"Emerald, show yourself now!" the image of the golden hair girl disappeared as the crystal ball began to glow as it sent its call.

"Yes, Wise Man?" a tall woman wearing a short green dress with 3 green opals appeared out of the shadows, soon it was evident that she loved the color green as her hair was the color of lime and not just any lime but the one that would make you nauseous.

"I have a special mission for you."

"What kind?" she asked with interest usually she got orders from her Prince, as it was uncommon for Wise Man to call her.

"I want you to go down to Earth and attack a school girl. Her name is Serena."

"A school girl? What is so special about a school girl?" Emerald asked in confusion.

Wise Man glared at Emerald "This school girl, is none other than Sailor Moon" he informed her, Emerald's eyes widen in anger.

"Your wish is my command." Wise Man grinned at her comment her hatred towards the girl was obvious. "Just to make things clear" he paused, as he made sure she was paying attention. "I do not want you to kill the girl" another pause, "just harm her enough to cause her to be late for the next battle."

"Why can't we just destroy her? This is the perfect opportunity to destroy that pathetic bitch and you do not want to kill her!" Her voice rose as every word left her mouth, how could the Wise Man ignore this opportunity.

"Silence! You, have no right to talk to me in such manner. I am the one who is in charge and what I say goes or else be prepare to suffer the consequences." Dark energy was gathering around him, Emerald took a step back out of fear, "that's right, step back. I am tired of you, you stupid girl. I expect you to learn your place, I am in charge and if you want your heart desire then I am in charge. Understood?"

"Y.es Sir. I am sorry but I just don't understand why we cannot just kill her."

"Well, let's just say that she shall be welcomed into the Royal Family" his eyes glowed in excitement.

Emerald was taken back from this statement, what he meant by that, "Where am I going to find her?" she mumbled.

"Be nice, Emerald, that is my last warning" he gave her the directions before setting her off.

* * *

**End of prologue**

* * *

This is the 4th time I am revising this story but trust me the changes have been worth it. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, I wish I could thank each one of you individually but sadly I can't. I am sorry for those who wish I wasn't editing this one again but I am doing it so I can finish this. I'll update the next part in the next couple of days so till next time.


	2. Emerald Strikes

-AGES-  
Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.  
The inners scouts are already 18  
The outer scouts are 19  
Darien and Diamond are 25

Don't own Sailor Moon.

**

* * *

**

Emerald Strikes

* * *

A girl with long golden hair with two buns on top of her head was walking towards her friend's temple. She continued to walk unaware of her surroundings, wondering why all of a sudden there was an emergency meeting. Her thoughts wondered to the previous night.

It was just like any other night and the girls had just finished their last battle against the Dark Family, saving Rini once again from being captured.  
She soon found herself surrounded by her friends, "Serena, go to the temple tomorrow, we need to talk about something, it is very important" a girl with long black hair spoke up. "Am I going to get any info about this urgent meeting that you have just made up all of a sudden Raye?" Serena asked out of curiosity, her blue eyes looked at her suspiciously.  
"No!" Raye said, her voice sounded as if she was annoyed, for a moment it seemed like she would have said something else but with a shake to the head, she continued. "No, just go to the temple tomorrow, we all have some business to talk to you about."  
With that said the four girls left, a tall man wearing a black tuxedo looked at her and said nothing, Serena looked at him sadness clouded her eyes "Darien, why…"  
"No, we will talk tomorrow" was all he said before he left, not once looking back.

'Dam it! What was wrong with Darien, did I do something bad?' she wondered as she continued to walk. Yesterday, she had cried herself to sleep this was not uncommon for her as it seemed that day after day there was a problem between them. Darien kept ignoring her and sometimes pretending they were not an item and she wanted to know why he was ignoring her.  
"Why Darien?" she mumbled as she leaned against the wall, her hand shook out of anger and she bit down on her lip trying not to cry. "Why are you ignoring me? Was it something I did? Don't you… don't you want me anymore" she mumbled.  
She was about to say something but her mumbling was interrupted with a beeping sound that came from her watch. Serena looked down at it and heard "Serena go to the park, there is a youma attack!"  
"I'm on my way!" Serena responded before she began to run towards the park.

"Where is she?" Emerald growled as she continued to search for Serena. 'I don't see what Diamond sees in that moon brat, her stupid Scouts have ruined more plans than anything. He should see me, the one who loves him I'll give him everything he'll ever need' she thought. Her gaze drifted towards the ground once again, she smirked "Mmm, Wise Man did not put any limit on how badly the idiot needed to be 'as long as she's late' he said."

'Dam I need to get there, I better transform now' she thought as she reached for her locket.  
"Not so fast, moon brat!" Emeralds words stopped her on her tracks.  
"What do you want Emerald?"  
"I feel so honor, at least you know who is attacking you."  
"I don't need to see you in order to know who you are. I just need to hear your annoying voice and laugh and that just tells me."  
Emeralds grin disappeared "Well, see who is laughing last moon brat" Emerald shot her first attack, a black energy ball was headed straight towards Serena.  
'Dam I still haven't transformed' Serena thought as she managed to avoid it.

"She's not here!" Sailor Mars shouted at Sailor Mercury.  
"No she is not, I'll call her again." Mercury said. 'Where are you? Raye is right about one thing, we can't depend on you for these things, not anymore..' she thought.

Emerald smirked another black energy hit Serena. "You are not getting away from me" she yelled at her.  
"Wanna bet you evil witch" Serena said as she avoided another attack, she reached for her locket when all of a sudden she heard the beeping.  
She looked down at it and heard Mercury's voice "Serena, where are you?"  
'Dam it' she thought as she barely missed another attack, "Not now! I'm busy!" she yelled at it as she jumped to the left.  
"Serena get your bloody ass here" Mars yelled from the other side.  
"Leave me alone! I'll be there when I can" with that, she ended the call, but was not fast enough to miss the next attack. Emerald's attack sent Serena flying to the nearest light post, her vision blurred as she heard a crack.  
"Aw looks like the moon bunny got hurt" Emerald taunted as she got another attack ready.  
Serena grabbed the light post getting up slowly her side was hurting. "I'll…I'll get..you back for that" she went to grab her locket before Emerald's attack landed a few feet besides her.  
Emerald laughed as she appeared right in front of Serena she began to kick and punch Serena, laughing and enjoying the pain she was causing the girl in front of her. Serena tried to block her opponents attack but it was getting difficult when she felt herself unable to breath. Emerald managed to kick her in the stomach and sending her another blast of energy. Both manage to hit her straight on and Serena was sent flying.  
Her vision began to blur, her last conscious thoughts were 'Dam' before everything went black.

* * *

**End of Emerald Strikes**

* * *

Hopefully the next edit for the following chapter will be done soon. Anyways thanks for the support, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	3. Irresponsible Leader

-AGES-  
Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.  
The inners scouts are already 18  
The outer scouts are 19  
Darien and Diamond are 25

Don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Irresponsible Leader**

* * *

"Leave me alone! I'll be there when I can." The Scouts froze in shock; how could their leader act or pretend that something else was much more important than this. Their decision made, they unconsciously nodded their heads in agreement. They had to talk to Sailor Moon as soon as possible.

"Mercury is there another way, that we can beat the youma without Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked. If they did not hurry and destroy it, then somebody is bound to be hurt or killed.

Venus in the background mumbled to herself "What can be more important than this?" as she walked towards Tuxedo Mask. She noticed him leaning heavily on the tree and noticed him hold his right shoulder with his left hand as he tried to prevent the flow of blood.

"Sailor Moon is dead meat, next time I see her!" Mars yelled as she once again attacked the youma, Mercury on the other hand could not help but to agree with Mars for the first time.

Emerald looked down at Sailor Moon, "Pathetic, how could a weakling like you be Sailor Moon" she told the unconscious girl as she got near her. "Killing you would be so easy, if only Wise Man had not forbade it" as she kicked her once again, smiling as she heard a groan of pain. She noticed the blood on the side "at least I manage to make you bleed" she laid her palm against the wound grinning as she sent out enough dark energy to cause her pain. Emeralds eyes glowed with hate as she slowly and deliberately stepped over Serena's sprained wrist, "Ta...ta… for now, Moon Brat" she said before disappearing.

A constant beeping was heard throughout the room until a cried of pain came from the person lying on the bed. She raised her hand to her forehead but felt something pull against her hand, 'what's going on?' she thought as she slowly opened her eyes and saw white. "What am I doing in the hospital?" she asked slowly as she felt a bandage wrapped around her head, in fact her arm and waist were wrapped up as well.

"I must have broken something," she cried out in pain as she tried to sit up. She looked at her clothes that laid on the chair right next to her bed, as her eyes widen in realization. She never made it to the battle but then there was the question on who brought her here. After Emerald had attacked her in her civilian form, she had lost conscious. "I hope the others are alright," she whispered as she reached out for her watch, when it began to beep once again.

"Scouts, there is another attack at the arcade, Rini is with me" Mina's voice was heard.

"We're on our way" Lita responded as the communication was turned off.

"Another attack?" she told herself before crying out loud "oh no Rini!" as she slowly put on her clothes just at the nurse walked in.

"What are you doing?" the nursed asked in confusion, here she was checking her patient and her patient was getting ready to leave. "I'm sorry Miss but you have to be a good girl and lie down" she was speaking very slowly as if she were talking to a small child who did something wrong.

"Listen, I don't know how I got here," Serena paused as she finished dressing "but I can't stay."

"Miss, if you don't go back to the bed then I am going to call security, someone found you unconscious and they brought you here. We could not find any identification so we could not contact anyone." The nursed explained as she slowly walked towards the red button on the wall, hoping to keep the girl distracted before she did something stupid.

'Thank god, I accidently left my purse at home' she thought, 'now the only problem is getting myself out of here.'

"Miss, I don't want to keep repeating myself but it would be best if you laid down, if you are not careful those wound are going to re-open," she was just about to press the button when she saw the girl nod her head and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Serena told her as she sat down.

"That's okay Miss but just lay there and let me get the Doctor. Then he can explain everything." The nursed relaxed around Serena as she slowly re-adjusted the IV and added a dosage to make the girl sleepy and calmed before leaving the room.

"Good, she left" Serena exhaled not realizing that she was holding her air, as she planned her escape she did not noticed the nurses intention. Serena once again removed the IV and got up, she walked slowly to the window and looked down. 'Dam it, the building is two stories high' she mentally screamed at herself as she reached out for her brooch 'well, there isn't anything I can really do about it' she thought as she began to yell out "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon the bandages that she just wore disappeared, she looked down from the window "this is going to hurt" she cried out before jumping down. She cried out in pain as she felt her wounds reopening, her right wrist was hurting so she grabbed it with her left hand and began to run towards the arcade favoring her side.

They had managed to hide Rini before the fight got worse as half of the arcade was literally destroyed. The attack from the previous day had drained the girls, without Sailor Moon they had to use more energy to finish the youma.

"What are we going to do?" Venus asked Mars, "Yesterday, we barely managed to destroy that thing."

Mars looked at Venus "We cannot depend on Sailor Moon for every little attack there is. She never showed up for the last attack, yesterday was proof. We do not need Sailor Moon to win a fight…"

"Watch out!" Jupiter yelled as she dodged another attack.

"Mars attack the youma on the head, which is where it is weak" Mercury interrupted them.

"I finally made it" Serena told herself as she leaned against a tree as she tried to catch her breath. No one noticed that she finally arrived "Might as well catch the….." for a moment she thought she saw black "woah" she whispered as she tried to clear her head and try to make everything stable. It seemed as if the drugs had finally began to take an effect on her, add that to the lost of blood and everything seemed to be harder to focus.

Once Serena thought everything was okay she stepped out of her hiding place and began to say "I am Sailor Moon, I fight for love and fo…"

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence, don't just stand there! Finish, it" Venus interrupted.

Sailor Moon looked at Venus 'what is her problem' she thought as she reached out for her wand but whimpered in pain 'I don't think I can do this' she thought.

"Sailor Moon, finish it!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at her.

Sailor Moon did not know why they were acting the way they were, "What is taking so…" Tuxedo Mask was sent flying as he hit one of the machines.

"No" Sailor Moon cried out as she ran towards Tuxedo Mask but was stopped by Mars glare as she was now next to Tuxedo Mask.

"Are you satisfied now? Just finish the youma off" Mars was trying to keep her focus but her patience was running thin "Now!"

Serena held back tears as she looked back at the youma, she raised her wand again this time noticing right arm shake 'please…please work' she begged as she yelled "Moon Scepter Activation" and watched as the youma turned to dust.

* * *

End of The Irresponsible Leader

* * *

There, I finished editing chapter 3, I'll try to have chapter 4 done before this Wednesday or maybe I'll be able to get

through chapter 6. Please tell me what you think of this newer version or if there are any suggestions you would like to

make. If you've read this story before this chapter is different from what it was days ago and I just want to tell you that

chapters 4-9 are going to change, the chapters are basically the same plot just an extra added scene here and there.

Before you leave, don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Goodbyes

-AGES-

Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.

The inners scouts are already 18

The outer scouts are 19

Darien and Diamond are 25

Do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Goodyes**

* * *

Serena smiled in relief, 'yes, the youma has been moon dusted,' she looked down at her wrist and noticed it was swollen 'at least now I can go home and rest, I feel so, so drained of energy' she thought as she grabbed the scepter with her left arm. She took a deep breath as she got up slowly, her legs kept shaking but she was finally up, she began to walk towards Tuxedo Mask and Mars.

* * *

"Now, where do you think you are going?" Jupiter spoke up from besides Mars and Tuxedo Mask.

"I was going to see if Da... I mean Tuxedo Mask is okay," she looked around to make sure no civilian was near them.

"Stay, back. I believe you have caused enough problems as it is," Mars growled at Moon as she let Tuxedo Mask lean on her.

* * *

Serena could not believe her ears 'me, cause harm?' she wondered "what is wrong with all of you? First, I come and then it is not only Mars; but Venus and Jupiter who are acting mean and rude. I'm sorry I was late."

"You just don't get it do you?" Mars eyes flared with anger "you were not 'just late.' You" she emphasis the 'you,' "didn't even show up. So, where were you?"

"I was..." Sailor Moon began but was soon cut off by Mars.

"You know what" she paused as she sent another glare at her "don't even bother to explain, we are all sick of the excuses you give us every time you are late."

"Mars is not the only one that thinks this way, Sailor Moon" Venus said, "I actually agree with Mars, ever since I joined the team I've seen no leadership from you."

* * *

Every time she tried to explain, one of them would interrupt her, her eyes became glossy as she tried to hold in her tears. She looked at all of them and felt their gaze on her, making her feel insecure and betrayed. How could the Scouts say this to her? She, who had never done anything against them; she looked at Mercury "Please tell me that you don't actually agree with them" her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry Serena, but there yesterday was unacceptable. We've destroyed Beryl, the Doom tree, converted the four sisters to the good side and yet you are getting lazier as we go."

Serena took a deep breath "you ca...can't be serious Amy. You know me" she paused "you know that I would have showed up if I could but..."

"But nothing, Sailor Moon, you have a duty to this planet. To protect it from the forces of evil, what you did yesterday was inexcusable. What if a civilian was hurt or killed? What if they had gotten Rini? Everyone knows that you are the one that always finishes off the bad guy, not showing up makes everyone at risk" Jupiter interrupted the conversation. She had always thought Serena would eventually understand what being a leader was, what it meant to be on time and what is expected of her.

* * *

Serena wished that the earth could just swallow her up and make her disappear, the Scouts were hurting her emotionally. "You...don't meant that." She looked at all of them "None of you, believe the words that are coming out of your mouths" but no one said anything. Their gazes held no regret.

"Was it or wasn't it you who said 'to leave me alone, I'll be there when I can' what did you expect our reaction would be? We were in the middle of an attack an our so-call leader did not show up. Darien got seriously hut but you don't even know that because you never bothered to show up. Didn't even bother to at least explain yourself" Jupiter said in disappointment.

She looked at Darien and saw him leaning on Mars, flashes of their previous encounters flashed through her head as she noticed the blood dripping from his arm. "Are...are you okay?" she asked him softly.

Darien on the other hand looked at her as if she had been hit with a baseball bat "Does it look as if I am okay?" his words dripped of sarcasm. "Thanks to you, the wound I got from yesterday re-opened because you did not do your work."

"But...that's not true."

"Isn't?" he raised an eyebrow "didn't you just stood there in front of the youma and did nothing, well nothing until someone got hurt. Now, let's imagine if civilians were involved. Do you think they would still be alive? Or do you think they would have probably died by now?"

"Please...stop...please" Serena raised her shaky hands next to her ears, his words were like venom poisoning the mind. Darien was never like this, none of them was but what if what they said was true?

* * *

The Scouts took the opportunity to de-transformed to their civilian form. "Darien is right, Serena. A civilian could have been hurt or killed. Once we heard your words, we had to wonder if keeping you around would be worth the trouble. We tried to bring up a possible solution but we could not come up with anything." Amy spoke up after the sudden silence, she took a deep breath before she looked at Serena with accusing eyes "The only thing that could have been important to you would have probably be the fact that you were eating, sleeping, or maybe be playing a video game and you just didn't want to pause it. At first, we thought you were going through a phase, that soon you would start acting as the Princess and leader you should be. But, we then noticed little things such as you tardiness, your crying, klutz attack and we had to wonder if you are ever going to outgrow this phase. Yesterday, we came to the conclusion that you do not have the maturity to be a super hero."

"Amy, you out of all of them are the most reasonable, do I look like I don't care about being a Sailor Scout. Amy you got to listen, if all of you would let me explain then you will all under..."

"No Serena. No more excuses. We don't want to hear it anymore." Mina interrupted her.

"But"

"There is nothing to back your story up. You are always late, always being lazy, a crybaby, a bad student, an unworthy leady, you wouldn't be able to change any of that if your life depended." Lita added her opinion.

Serena tried to calm her breathing, she closed her eyes and open them again "is this what you all think? That I am just a lazy, crybaby, and that I don't deserve to be your leader anymore!"

"Yes that's exactly what we think!" Raye spoke up. "In our opinion you should have never become Sailor Moon."

* * *

Serena felt the blurriness try to overtake her once again but shook it off, if this was what her so-call friends thought of her then what was Darien's actual opinion of her. Her gaze was to the floor when she asked the next question "What about you, Darien?" Deep down she knew that she did not want to hear his respond, was this why he became cold to her?

"Serena, I trust you by now to realize what my answer is. I stand by the Scouts. It is time for you to hand over your role as a leader to someone else. Someone, who is able to juggle school, work and everything that you could not handle, I am not going to stand here and pretend to love you when I don't. You are 5 years younger than me and even though you're about to turn 18 you still act like a 10 year old child. It's time for you to grow up because I am not going to wait for you. I am sick and tired of waiting for the day that you'll realize that you're a grown woman, I fell in love with the Princess of the Moon her beauty could rival anyone's but you're not her and sadly you are never going to become her."

Darien's words was like a stab to the heart, all of these years they've been together and this is how he is going to treat her. "You can't mean that. All these years, our past, our future," she looked at where Rini was hiding and then at him "you're just saying this because you got it in your head that you need to push me away so that you could protect me." She tried to smile but that smile was weak and sad.

"Here we go again. Always dreaming, this is pathetic. You are just an immature child that is not getting her way. You're pathetic, I wish I had never met you before, you are always being a klu" he stopped as he grabbed Serena's arms in a tight grip ignoring her cry of pain. "Well believe what you want, but I don't care anymore the only thing important is the protection of Rini and the Scouts" with that he let go of her arms.

* * *

Serena cried out in pain, his grip was so strong he was bruising her wrist more, she had intended to slap him but he had quick reflexes. She hated him, never in her life had she ever raised her hand to slap anyone. She wanted to scream at them, they had no right to kick her out of the team, she was the leader of the scouts, she was the one who had watched them die when Beryl attacked them. She protected them from the Doom Tree and they were calling her pathetic.

She looked at Rini and tried to smile for her but it never reached her eyes "No, Rini is not going anywhere with you. You Jerk!" There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for that child, the Scouts and Darien could kick her out but Rini was her responsibility and there was no way she was going to leave her with them.

"And you think we are going to leave her with you? Rini needs someone who is smart, organize, educated, likable, everything you are not. She needs someone, someone like me" Raye informed her.

"Like hell she is." Serena said out loud, she watched as Rini tried to get through the Scouts "Please move...I want to go with Serena!"

"All of you are suppose to be my friends, it was through me that we all met and got to know each other. I trusted each and every one of you but I guess I was wrong." Serena's tone held no anger, no sadness just the hint of betrayal.

No one said or did anything she took a shallow breath before she responded "Then fine. I'll leave don't worry I'm not coming back ever. So don't worry about me, I can protect myself and if I fail then it makes it better for everyone because then there is one less klutz to worry about." Serena started to walk away she held back her sobs, she was not going to give them satisfactory of hearing her cry.

* * *

"Serena wait, don't leave me!" Rini yelled as she tried to run towards her.

Serena stopped as she heard her name she didn't turn back but she said "Squirt I'll come back for you, just give me some time okay?" she pleaded.

"But your not alone, you have me" Rini's crescent moon appeared in her forehead blinding the Scouts and Darien. This was her opportunity to escape them, she yanked her arm away from Darien and ran towards Serena.

Serena turned around when she felt Rini's power and saw her running towards her, she reached down and open her arms and hugged her tight. "I know" Serena whispered as she walked away carrying Rini, trying not to let the pain show from her wounds.

* * *

**End of Goodbyes**

* * *

Wow, I think I double my word amounts, I love how this chapter ended. Have any questions or suggestions then review and tell me or just review so that I can know people are reading this.


	5. The Decision

-AGES-

Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.

The inners scouts are already 18

The outer scouts are 19

Darien and Diamond are 25

Do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**~The Decision~**

* * *

Serena had managed to reach the corner before she lost control of her emotions, she put down Rini as she leaned against the wall. How could the Scouts and Darien do this to her? They are supposed to be her friends and now they had just betrayed and humiliated her in the worst possible way. Tears ran down her pale skin but it went unnoticed to her as she kept wondering 'why?'

Rini watched the only person that she had ever thought close to a mother brake. She wanted to cry, along with Serena but knew that she could not. Serena needed her now. "Serena" Rini said softly but saw no reaction from her 'I wish Luna was here, maybe she'll know what to do' she thought.

"Please tell me this is all just a horrible nightmare and I'll just wake up at any moment" Serena told herself, she looked down at Rini and tried to smile for her but the smile just felt fake "Thanks Rini, thanks for sticking with me."

"Serena, you are not alone. I'm here with you. The Scouts and Darien should have never said those things." Rini hugged Serena.

"But, I just don't understand, how they could just…just say those things and act as if I was nothing." The dizziness was coming back and the darkness wanted to consume her once again but the only thing that kept her going was her Moon Crystal's energy.

* * *

Diamond stood there watching the image in front of him, how could those stupid Scouts do this to his Princess. "Next time I see them, they are going to regret hurting her" he told himself.

The Wise Man appeared behind his Prince and smiled as he saw him look at the events that were occurring 'This might be easier than I thought' he thought. "Prince Diamond," he waited for his Prince acknowledgement "Look at that poor, poor child. Betrayed from the people she calls friends. The Scouts want nothing to do with her and not only that but her Prince hates her." He waited for Diamonds response.

"What shall I do?" he asked but his thoughts took him somewhere else, he knew what he would have done but knew that a second opinion might be helpful.

"Oh, no." he watched Diamond turned his gaze back to the screen and watch the concern behind his eyes "She's there alone crying her heart out. She's vulnerable at the moment. Why not offer her a hand of friendship, god knows that she needs a friend at the moment." 'gotcha' he thought.

"Yes, I believe that we could do that. Offer her a chance to prove those Scouts wrong and make them regret their decision."

"If that is what your Highness wish, then I recommend not waiting too long," and with that the Wise Man left with a grin on his face.

* * *

Unknown to them someone was watching them from the top of the tree he looked down and waited for the right moment to make his presence known.

"Serena, we should go home" Rini said softly to the crying girl, this was not the place for Sailor Moon to break down and cry, "please, Sere we got to go" but the only reaction she got was another sob.

He teleported in front of them but just for precaution he put up a shield around him.

"Who are you!" Rini cried out as her body tensed up.

Serena hearing Rini's exclamation looked up and saw a figure in white, she got up and shaky legs and pulled Rini behind her "Who..who are you" Serena said.

"Let me introduce myself Princess Serenity" he said softly as he looked at her amazing blue eyes "I am Prince Diamond, the Prince of the Nega Moon and soon to be your salvation" he bowed to her.

"How do you know who I am?" Serena knew that she had to keep him talking as she tried to formulate a plan, she had no more energy to fight anymore and wondered what she was going to do.

"At the moment it does not matter how I know who you are. What matters is the reason why I came here" he waited for his words to register. "I came here to let you know that you are not alone my dear, I came here to give you the option to prove yourself to those you called friends. I did not come here to harm or kill you or the child. I'm here to offer you the chance to avenge yourself, offer you protection, there are those who would disagree with my decision but it does not matter to me. I will not harm you of that I promise."

Serena chuckled "Not harm me? How could you say such things when your precious Emerald attacked me the other day and what makes you so certain that I would agree to such things."

Diamond's eyes flashed with anger as he thought of that women, how dare she attack when it was not ordered, "I did not order and attack and if such an attack was made trust me I will make sure she gets what she deserve. Especially, since they went against my orders."

"Please, just leave us alone. I don't want to join you. I don't want anything to do with you or the Scouts. Just leave us alone." Serena wanted to cry again, she just didn't know what to do anymore.

He smiled down at her "You and I know that, that is now what you want to do. Come with me Serenity. Join me and you shall be protected, what they did was uncalled for."

Rini looked at Serena and then at Diamond "Sailor Moon, let's go. If he says that he will not harm us then let's leave."

Serena heard Rini's plea and agreed with her, this was too much information to process and she just did not want to think anymore. "Just stay behind me."

Diamond watched the interaction between them and knew that everything was not lost yet, he heard her next words directed at him "Why won't you just leave me alone?" "Serenity, like it or not I care for you and I am just offering a new possibility. I know that you just think of me as the bad guy but as of now I haven't given you any reasons to think otherwise. If it was up to me I would have taken you away from this place long time ago and locked you up. Not because you're the Princess or the Leader of the Sailor Scouts but because I wanted to protect you from this pain. I do not want anything bad to happen to you, just give me the chance to prove it to you. Come with me, if you change your mind I'll take you back home in an instant.

"Why would you offer this to me? We are suppose to be enemies"

"I will offer this to you because I've been in love with you for a very long time, and you probably don't remember."

"What?" she looked at him as her eyes widen.

"Nothing" he said softly.

"Remember what?" she asked him

"Listen, I'll explain this later on but I think you need to rest you look like you're about to drop dead."

"If I go, what will happen to my family? The Scouts? Darien?" she asked softly.

"Don't worry about them they have done nothing to deserve your kindness. Take this chance and start fresh you owe them nothing, even if you're the Leader of the Scouts you don't owe them a thing. As for your family, you'll be able to visit them whenever you want to."

Serena nodded her head she was getting sleepier as he talked. Rini watched the interaction between them and did not know what to do. For one thing, Diamond was offering them protection and Serena a chance to prove herself but on the other hand Diamond was their enemy and not just any enemy but the person who possibly hurt her mommy. "Serena, you sure?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't really know, but I believe he is telling the truth" she looked at Rini and then at Diamond when she felt everything turn dark and heard Rini cry out her name.

"Serena!" Rini yelled as she watched Serena, past out and Diamond catching her before she fell "Leave her alone!" Rini yelled at him. What was she going to do since Serena past out she was alone with the enemy and for all she knew this could be a trap.

Diamond looked down at the unconscious girl he looked down and wondered what made her pass out like that. With his free hand, he touched her golden hair and marveled at how soft it felt his gaze went to her angelic face especially to those rosy lips. He watched Sailor Moon's form transformed back to its civilian form and gasp in shock as he looked at her wounds. 'It's a miracle she had not past a while ago' he thought as he used up his energy to reseal the wounds. "Now, this might not be perfectly healed but since I am not my brother, whose the healer in the family this will have to do" he explained and mumbled to himself and Rini. "Come here, we must go." Diamond ordered Rini.

"No, I am not going with you. Sailor Moon never said yes and I don't want you to take her. Leave her alone she wants nothing to do with anyone, please." Rini begged, she knew that this was her only chance to be left alone.

"And exactly how are you going to get home?" As he looked at her he raised his right eyebrow and waited for a respond.

"Well, I'll umm just…"

"Exactly," he said and according to him, the argument was finish. "Now, come here and hold on. I'll teleport with or without you but I am taking her with me." Rini did not need to be told twice before she reached out and grabbed his cape before he disappeared.

* * *

**~End of The Decision~**

* * *

A/N: So who thought I have given up? Well not really just super busy! I have decided to re-write all of my stories because I don't like my writing that much. (this is something that everyone knows by now) Anyways as of right now I am working on chapter 6 and hopefully will have it up and running soon. Don't cry I got a surprise for all of you (well for those who read my other stories) soon either (today or 2morrow) I will be updating the other stories with their own revised chapters and hopefully soon I'll be able to continue them from where I left off to a better ending. Anyways just review and tell me what you think... these chapters are just getting better and better so just hang on and we will get through it.


	6. Memories

-AGES-

Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.

The inners scouts are already 18

The outer scouts are 19

Darien and Diamond are 25

Do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: So here is the next part of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it this chapter went from being 1,300 words to 5,454 words. Amazing what rewriting things can do lol so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up soon.

* * *

**~Memories~**

* * *

Diamond teleported into a big warm chamber that had been prepared for her arrival, knowing that Serena loved the color pink he had asked for the room to be decorated in different shades of pink. He looked around the room to make sure everything was as it should before stepping in, he looked at the girl in his room and his small companion that looked like she was about to fall asleep from exhaustion. He walked towards the bed and pulled down the covers before setting her on the bed.

"Okay, now I just need Sapphire to make sure the wounds are sealed correctly," Diamond said to himself not paying attention to the other girl in the room.

Rini looked at the room and could not help admire it, the room felt like a room built for a princess and not only that but it was painted in her favorite colors. She rubbed her eyes before she reminded herself that she could not fall asleep or else who knows what Diamond could do to them. She sat on the on the couch that was near the bed before looking at Serena and began to wonder where those wounds came from and why was she in that condition. Did this have to do with the fact that she never came home the day before?

"Is… is she going to be okay?" she asked a little while later as she continued to watch Diamond tend to Serena.

Diamond looked up when he heard the other voice, "I believe she is, I resealed the wounds before we came but I was never an export in this area so I have to get my brother to look at her. Now, what do I do with you?" he asked aloud.

"What do you mean what are you going to do with me? You said that you wouldn't do anything! Not only that but you…"

Diamond chuckled "no I did not mean it that way, I was just wondering where you are going to stay since I did not ask for another room to be prepared. Besides I promise that I would not do anything to her or her friends, now just sit right there as I think my brother is about to get here. After he has checked her over I believe it would be time for you to go to bed."

"What! I am not a little kid that needs to have a bed time besides I know when I am suppose to go to bed besides you can't tell me what to do since you are not my father." Rini responded as she crossed her arms and glared at him as she sat on her chair.

This time Diamond could not help but to laugh, "Spoken like a true Princess but sadly that tone of voice is not going to work as of right now you are under my protection and since your guardian is unconscious I am in charge. Now, I would have sent you to bed right now but I know that you will want to make sure Serenity is alright before going to bed so I am making an exception."

Rini continued to glare at him but could not help feeling like a small child in front of him, especially when it seems as if he was lecturing her. She hated when people treated her as a small child, she was the Princess and he had no right to talk to her that way but before she could say anything

Before Diamond looked at his brothers direction he made sure that the Rabbit was sitting down and quiet, he knew what was going through the child's mind as she reminded him of himself when he was young and did not get his way. "Sapphire it is good to see you but I need you to look over Serenity and make sure I did not do anything wrong."

"Her name is Serena" a voice interrupted their conversation and both men looked at the child.

Diamond raising an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"I…I said that her name is Serena, so I don't know why you keep calling her Serenity" Rini got together her courage before it left her and responded.

'What is she talking about?' Diamond wondered as he only knew Sailor Moon as Serenity and nothing else until realization hit him, here in this time Serenity was known as Serena but did the child not know? He looked at the girl but then shook his head 'no, she does not know that Serena is in fact Neo-Queen Serenity from the future her, mother.' "I just thought that it was her name but I will thank you for correcting me; anyways, do as I say or else I am going to sent you to bed and you will know how Seren…Serena is until the morning."

Sapphire looked at his brother and then the pink haired girl and wondered why Diamond was letting her correct him when the sleeping goddess in front of them was Serenity. As Diamond and the girl talked he walked towards the girl on the bed and began to check her wounds, he saw bruises in her arms, legs, stomach and head and new that these could not be because of an attack. He used his magic to put a curtain around the bed as he set up his supplies and began to check her out.

Diamond went to sit next the pink haired girl and watch her rub her eyes again, "Here" he handed her a cup of hot chocolate, it had just been brought in. He waited for the girl to take it before sipping his hot chocolate and continued to wait for his brother diagnosis.

Rini took the hot chocolate and took small sips letting the warm of hot chocolate warm her up. She hoped that nothing was wrong with Serena and that everything was okay.

Sapphire's head popped out of the curtains "Diamond, is there a nightgown or anything that Seren…" he looked at the now sleeping child before correcting himself "I mean Serena could sleep in."

Diamond looked at his brother before walking towards one of the drawers and pulling out a long midnight blue nightgown that would hugged her curves nicely. Diamond also took the matching robe before walking to his brother and handing it to him "how is she?"

"She is going to be fine but there was major blood lost and multiple bruises throughout her body. You said that it was a wondered that she had not passed out sooner, well I agree with your diagnosis brother but I think that the only thing that kept her going was her crystal. Lunarians are known to heal fast but I don't know how it works nowadays, she should be fine in a couple of days as long as she does not reopen any wounds since they are still tender and does not do anything stressful." He said as he grabbed the nightgown and went behind the curtain and dressed Serena up, he had no problem in doing this since he was a trained medic and this was all professional.

Once he was finished he removed the curtain and looked at his brother "are you okay?" he asked as he watched Diamond walk towards Serena and lay a soft kiss on her forehead before walking towards the pink haired girl and picking her up.

"Yeah I am. Why?" he responded before walking towards the door and heading to the room right next to Serenity's.

"Well for starters you have the enemy staying in two of your guestrooms and you are holding a child."

"So? She is sleeping."

"That is not the point and you know it."

Diamond looked down at Rini "Well, there is just something about this Rabbit that reminds me of someone."

Sapphire laughed "She reminds you of you when you were young."

Diamond glared at his brother before stepping out of the chamber and walking to the one to the left and entered. He put the child down on the bed before removing her shoes and putting the covers over her before walking towards his room that was in front of Serenity's.

Serena slowly opens her eyes and stretch out before rubbing her eyes as she heard her name being called. "Yes?" she mumbled as she put the bed covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

Diamond chuckled as he walked towards the bed and sat on the side as he slowly pulled the covers away "Serenity, it's time to get up you've been asleep for the past two days."

"What day is it?" was heard from underneath the covers.

"It's Tuesday"

Serena felt the bed dip before her eyes popped open and she shot up hitting Diamond in the face with her head in the progress "Oh my god, school! I am late and not only that but my mom is going to kill me. I am so grounded. I didn't even do my homework or studied for my test, I wonder if Amy can help me before the exam. I still need to eat breakfast and where am I? Why are you" she looked and pointed at Diamond "here?" She rambled on as she slowly regain her awareness.

Before Diamond could say anything Rini came out of nowhere and jumped on the bed giving Serena a giant hug and looking her over before stepping out of the way as she looked down at her feet after seeing the look Diamond gave her.

"What did I tell you the other day?" Diamond raised his right eyebrow as he waited for a respond.

"Um, not to bother Serena until she is all better and to be careful" Rini responded as she hated feeling like she was a bad child.

"What is going on and Rini why are you apologizing and what is going on?" A confused Serena asked as she looked between Rini and Diamond.

"Well, after the whole Sailor fiasco we left and we met up with Dia… I mean Prince Diamond" Rini corrected herself as she saw the look Diamond gave her "were we talked and argued before you passed out. Prince Diamond was kind enough to bring us here with him where he had you checked over by his brother Prince Sapphire and you have been asleep for the past 2 days." Rini informed Serena as best as she could, Diamond kept correcting her on how a proper Princess should act and talk.

Serena looked down at her hands, now resting in her lap as sadness was overwhelming her as she remembered the betrayal of her so-call friends and boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend. "I… I don't know what to do?" Serena saw her hands shake as she felt her eyes water "Why? Why would they do this to me? What did I do?" she asked more to herself than to the two people in front of her. "I mean I know that I could be a little bit clumsy or that I may forget things and am late for meetings but to say that I would ignore my duties as a Scout and put a civilian in danger is not like them. Am I really… really useless? Are they right? Am I just a liability to them… I…I ….why?" Serena was shaking as the last words past her lips, she felt betrayed by her friends and overall she felt alone.

Rini wanted to comfort her but did not know what to do, Serena did not deserve this but what could she do? She was just a child.

Diamond waited patiently as he let her rant out her feelings, "Serena, you have done nothing wrong and deserve so much more. If they were truly your friends they would be here with you and would have not betrayed you. Although, I may have been your enemy I have always admired the way you are loyal to your friends. I knew that loyalty and trust was important to you from the moment I set eyes on you." He reached out and touched her chin as he made her raise her head so he could look at her eyes. "Now, if your Scouts and Darien were unable to appreciate you for who you were, let me. I will not betray you or cause you harm. Even if you decide to walk away I will not force you to stay as the decision is completely yours but know that I will continue to protect you from this moment on."

Serena kept looking at him as she felt his words were true, they held no deceit and it would seemed that he truly cared. He was right. The Scouts betrayed her and she did nothing but give them her loyalty and in the end they broke her heart apart. She looked at Rini and just admired her bravery for sticking with her even now that she was with the Dark Family. Her gaze landed on Diamond again as she smiled at him sadly but it was still a smile "thank you" she whispered.

"You are very welcome but now we have to decide what to do. You mentioned school" he waited for her to nod her head before moving away from her bed and opening the closet door. "as far as I see it you have two options you can either stay here or be sent back to earth under the condition to come back here. I told you I would not harm you or the Rabbit"

"Hey! How come you get to call me names!" Rini suddenly interrupted.

Diamond looked at her before reaching out and brushing her bangs away from her eyes and watched glaring eyes staring at him."What have I told you young lady about interrupting people when they are talking?"

Serena watched Rini giving Diamond a guilty look.

"I'm sorry Prince Diamond it was not my intention to speak out of line."

"You are very much forgiven child" he turned to Serena while holding a dress out "and this Serena is for you to wear. Obviously all of these things are actually yours"

"But Diamond there is no need for you to give me things. I can go home and get my own stuff it's okay you don't have to do all this for me."

"Nonsense! I shall be offended if you do not accept my gifts. I told you before to let me show you what those disloyal Scouts could never give you. So let me give you a tour of the palace?"

A soft blush graze her cheeks as she looked down at her lap and then at Rini "What about if we eat first? I don't know about you but I am starving." Diamond wanted to spoil her something that the others avoided at all caused. Looking at her old friends she had to wonder if they really ever liked her or if they liked her for what she was in the past? She was so confused and did not know what to do; she was alone with the enemy. She looked at Prince Diamond and then at Rini, well not alone 'I have her' she thought as she contemplated on her decisions. She knew it was going to be hard but she could be strong if not for herself then for Rini. Right now, that little girl was going to be her rock and she will have to be strong for her.

She was about to get out of bed when a small thought crossed her mind, before she could stop herself the words left her mouth "Will I have to be evil?" she mumbled as a small blush glazed her cheeks.

"What?" Diamond was got off guard by her question before he began laughing "what are you talking about? We're not evil the Sailor Scouts are evil," he paused "well they will become evil or whatever" he looked at Serena "I really hate time travel talk.

Serena and Rini both looked at him with an offended look "You lie!" Rini cried out "You attack me and my family. We were all living happy and then you showed up and… and destroyed everything!" Rini threw the pillow she was holding and ran out the door, tears running down her face.

"Rini!" Serena yelled as she pulled off the covers as she intended to go after her, "Don't" Diamond ordered. Serena looked at him "if what she says is true then I do not want anything to do with you or your kind. I know that at the moment the Scouts and I may not be talking or whatever but I know that they will never become evil. Besides at the moment your people are attacking innocent civilians with the minions you sent out to earth so how can you explain those action?"

Diamond looked at her "Like all children she does not know everything that happened behind closed doors meaning in the negotiations. Yes I say that the Scouts are evil because in my perspective they are. We came to them for help and yet they refused to give us any aid. My people where dying!" he yelled at the end causing Serena to jump from surprise. He looked at her apologetically but continued his story too caught up at the memories "there had been so many sacrifices; people dying as they lost hope. I as their Prince had to do something and I was not going to let them just die because I could not get the aid they desperately needed. We met and had various meetings and negotiations but my people couldn't wait much longer. Our world's resources had almost perished and once we had come to an agreement they go around and fool us by attacking everyone."

"Whose they?"

"They are the Sailor Scouts, one thing led to another and before you knew it we were at war. I never wanted to fight, I just wanted their help but somewhere in the crossfire their Queen, Rini's mother was caught in between and I'm not sure what exactly happen to her. I didn't mean it to happen but it did" he closed his eyes for a moment as a tear ran down his face "how could I have wanted to harm her when she was the exact replica of my beloved. Wise Man told me I was a fool to want to negotiate but I knew… well thought he was wrong but in the end he was right sometimes one has to take things by force in order to get what you want. I tried to work things peacefully but the only way to get things done is by doing things by force or else others end up getting hurt."

"Please get out" Serena told him, she needed time to think things out, yes she could understand his point of view as a leader. She knew she never wanted to be put into such a position but still how could the Scout's not help? Even now, the Scout's fought for justice right?

"Sere.."

"No, I want you to go away Diamond. I need time to think of your words, once I process this information I will go after you and tell you my final decision." Once she finished her sentence she watched Diamond walk out of her room, her gaze shifted from the closed door to the gown in her dress and decided to get ready for the day. There was no time to think of school, she had to sort this situation out first so that Rini and her could be safe.

"Diamond, how did it go?" Sapphire walked towards his brother, he had found Rini next to the rose bushes asleep exhausted by her crying. He knew something had gone wrong; the child should have been happy that Serena was okay instead of crying her heart out.

"Everything was alright, up until the point when Serenity asked if she had to be evil, I told her how we weren't evil but the Sailor Scouts were." Diamond looked at his brother but saw him waiting for the story to continue. "Come on Sapph, you know how I tried to negotiate a deal with them only" he accepted the wine being offered "to end up making a fool of myself. They were evil for not wanting to help us when we asked for help. They automatically thought we were evil and classified us as such..."

"Diamond, you have to look at it from her perspective, we are not from her time. We are from the future and maybe at this point in time the Sailor Scouts are not yet evil, maybe they turn evil and get corrupted. You of all people should know how power corrupts."

"You know Sapph it almost sounds as we are contradicting ourselves, everything seems so different. Maybe we are evil ones?"

"Why are we evil? Are we evil because we are trying to save our civilization? Like it or not we are fighting for the same cause except that we are going about it differently. They want peace for themselves and we want peace for ourselves, now if that makes us evil then they are guilty of the same cause."

Diamond took a sip of his wine and contemplated Sapphire words, he could not loose Serenity again after he lost her twice, he knew he could not lose her again. Diamond knew that Sapphire brought valid points, things were different from the future and the present but the Wise Man told him that the only way to get energy was to attack. Since the Wise Man was right in the future, he has to be right now in the present but everything was happening too fast with so little time.

"You know Sapph, I sort of wish we had more time."

"That's a weird thing to say Diamond."

"I know… It's just that everything is so confusing."

"Well let's start with explaining things to Serenity and then dealing with the Scouts. Serenity cannot possibly think that the Scouts are good? They kicked her out of the team and treated her like dirt."

"You know they never were like that." Both men looked towards the direction of the voice as they were surprised to be caught off guard.

"How long have you been standing there?" Diamond asked her as he could not take his gaze off of her. The dress she wore showed her figure perfectly "you look beautiful" he mumbled. Serena wore a dark blue gown that hugged her figure; it was strapless with a silver belt around the waist.

Serena blushed as she responded with "not long."

"oh…um Serenity this is Sapphire, he is my brother and the one that looked over you when you were hurt" Diamond introduced.

"It's Serena but nice to meet you" she nodded towards Sapphire which she got a nod back "but the Sailor Scouts are not evil and I hope they will never be evil. Yes I am aware of what they did but that does not make them evil" She looked at Sapphire and then at Diamond trying to make her point.

"How can you say such a thing? If they were good people then they wouldn't have attacked you! You almost died the other day and all they cared about was themselves." Sapphire was getting annoyed with Serena she was being too naïve and childish "You are being a fool if you keep telling yourself those lies. Why are you denying the truth? Would a friend cause you pain? These bruises weren't made from our side but yours" Sapphire by then had walked towards her and took hold of her arms and pointed out the bruises left from Darien's hold.

Serena pulled her arms away and lay them on top of her chest, tears evidently in her eyes "why are you saying such things? Darien didn't mean to…" she looked at Diamond in hopes of support but found nothing "it was an accident I swear." She took a deep breath "the girls were just frustrated but it will pass"

"Stop it" Sapphire interrupted her "you don't have to protect them. Diamond offered you a chance to avenge yourself and you took it because deep down you know there not good friends. Why else would they say those harsh and cruel words?"

"Sapphire that is enough." He walked towards Serenity and guided her to a seat; this was not the time or the place to have such discussions. Serena came for answers and that is what he would give her "Here" he handled her a class of whisky "so it can relax you" he added as he knew she was about to protest.

Serena looked at the two brothers in confusion, she needed to focus; Rini needed her at the moment to be the grown up. She knew that she has issues with the Scouts and Darien but that could be dealt with later, right now she had to see where her loyalties laid. Diamond had promised her that he would send her back if she wished it but he had also promised her a chance to prove her worth; something that the others had not. "I don't want to talk about the Scouts and Darien at the moment" she paused as she tried to find the right words "as it stands I have no loyalties to either sides but one offers protection for myself and Rini and that is something we both need. While I was getting ready I was thinking of your words and thought back to my history classes and how the teacher said that for every story there were two sides to a story those of being captured and those of doing the capturing. Now, I am not saying that I support your actions but I think I am willing to listen."

Diamond smiled at her "thank you that is all that I am asking" she smiled.  
Serena looked at him "Why are you so nice? Even though you know that I disagree with your methods? It sounds as if you know me but you don't" she paused "you know my future self and that future self is not me. I am different than her so why would you offer protection for Rini and me when we were the enemy. Yes, you offered revenge but I think there is a deeper meaning to those words. The other day you mentioned that you were in love with me for a very long time but that me, my future self is not who I am right now so how can you love me." Serena thought over her words and wondered how much of that was true for her situation with Darien. Were their love doom? Did he really love her or was he in love with the Moon Princess? That was something she did not want to hear the answer too as long as she was oblivious to it she could smile and love him. She shrugged her head a little in order to shake off that trail of thoughts as she waited for Diamond to respond.

Diamond chuckled "I wish you had forgotten about that" he glared at his brother when he heard a faint "bull shit" in the background.

"Why? I have a feeling that, that reason is important. I said I was willing to listen, so talk" she glared at him for a moment.

"In order for you to understand everything, including the future I have to take you to the past"

"as in time travel"

"no, no time travel but more like telling you my past and my peoples past"

"stop talking in riddles." She sent him another glare. "Please tell me. I want to understand so no more riddles and just say it."

Diamond sigh as he looked into her pleading blue eyes 'how can I say no to that' he wondered as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "A long time ago, I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the universe. I knew that we were meant to be but things happen" he stopped as he ran his hand through his white hair as he was transported back into the past. He missed the small jealous glare of Serena sent his way when he mentioned the girl. "We were both very much in love, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her" he looked at Serena "I wanted to marry her. However, before I could ask properly for her hand in marriage tragedy struck us. I didn't want to leave her but I had to go away for a while. My world was in danger; it was in a brink of a war and as the Prince I had to go and do the impossible to prevent this war from spreading. Before I left we… I proposed to her. She wanted to come with me but I couldn't, I just couldn't" he mumbled.

Serena had seen the despair in his eyes "So what happen?"

Diamond looked at her, "I didn't want to put her in danger so I left her. God that was the hardest thing I ever did in my life. I told her I would come back for her but by the time I came back she told me that she no longer wanted to see me and that she would marry soon and fainted afterward. Her guards took her away and I didn't get the chance to explain myself, before she told me of her engagement she had acted as if she had seen a ghost. I was so angry at her; I didn't understand why shewas doing this to me. While I was gone I tried to write her a letter every now and then but the war in my world wouldn't give me the time to do so. It took longer than I thought to win the war but I manage to do so 3 years later. I tried asking questions but everyone kept saying that at least now she would be happy again. I tried to talk to her again but she wouldn't allow it. Two weeks later, her world was attack and…and I was too late to…to protect her" he whispered.

"Oh Diamond, I'm… I'm sorry I…I didn't know. I'm sorry" she told him as she looked at him.

"It's okay" he looked at her with a sad smiled, tears clearly visible 'how I've missed you' he thought.

"Diamond?"

"Yeah?"

"Who…who was she?"

"You"

Serena looked at him started as her face turn pale "What?" before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor.

"Sapphire what's wrong with her?" Diamond yelled at his brother as he picked her up bridal style.

Sapphire looked at Serena as he did some diagnosis "I believe this was a shock to her. It's the shock and the fact she hasn't eaten since she's woken up and let's not add the fact that she is still weak."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she will but let's put her to bed. Before I forget the Rabbit is in her bed asleep as well, I found her in the garden with tear stains on her face."

Diamond nodded his head in understanding, "I should probably go and have a talk to her but I know she won't listen. God, Sapph I feel so confuse and I don't know what to do."

Sapphire watched Diamond tucked Serena to bed, "I don't know what to tell you Diamond but you'll see everything will work out in the end."

* * *

**~End of Memories~**

* * *

Don't forget to Review! I want to hear what you guys think so far...


	7. Missing

So maybe I should start with an "I am sorry" speech but I know it won't change anything... so sorry... anyways here is the next chapter of the story. I just didn't know how to fix this chapter and change it up a bit. Especially since this one won't be like the original Darkness Falls and I have to insert and tie all of my new ideas together. However, with school starting up again it will be hard to update but I will I promise... besides I promised I would finish all of my fic's even if it killed me to finish them.

All of you have been so nice in reviewing and I hope to see more reviews in the future the more I see the more motivation I get to write the next chapter and post it.

Don't own Sailor Moon

-AGES-

Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.

The inners scouts are already 18

The outer scouts are 19

Darien and Diamond are 25

* * *

**~Missing~**

* * *

Luna was worried about Serena, it had been almost 3 days since she last seen or heard from her. Maybe she had gone somewhere with the girls? Or maybe she just forgot to call her parents? That just had to be it, knowing ditzy old Serena she could have just forgotten and taken Rini with her…

"Hey Luna, down here" Luna looked out the window and saw Artemis on the ground his white coat standing out.

"Yeah?"

"I just came by to tell you that the girls have called a Scouts meeting at the temple."

"A Scout's meeting?" Luna jumped towards the tree and then to the ground "I haven't heard of any meeting."

"I didn't either, Mina told me like an hour ago."

"Do you know if Serena is already there?"

"I don't think so, isn't she here, with you?"

"No she is not, why do you think I'm asking you, for fun?"

"Don't worry Luna she's probably at the arcade or she's already with the scouts."

"That's the thing Artemis, I haven't heard from her for days now; her and Rini actually. I just hope they're okay." she told him as they began to head towards the temple.

* * *

"Jeez it's about time you both got here. We've been waiting for you two to get here." Raye told the cats the moment she saw them.

"What's going on?" Luna asked them as she searched the room in hopes of seeing Serena and Rini.

"Yeah, what's with this meeting all of a sudden and where is Rini and Serena?" Artemis asked them as he too noticed the two girls missing.

"Why should we care, where they are? They're probably stuffing their faces up with ice cream or pizza." Raye once again spoke up.

"That's no way to speak to your leader."

"You mean former leader Luna. Serena is no longer part of the Sailor Scout's we as a team decided that she is unfit to be the leader of the Sailor Scout's. Of course we as the Sailor Scouts will still protect the Silver Imperial Crystal. Actually, we were just speaking about that and decided that one of us should keep it in order to protect the crystal. We can't imagine the harm it could cause on the hands of the wrong people. Plus, we don't think Serena is qualified to protect it anymore; after all we did the protecting while she just cried like a cry baby" Mina said as the other girls laughed at the last comment.

"Who gave you the right to kick out Serena from the team? And what is this nonsense about taking the crystal from her? That crystal is her birthright and the position of leader is her right as the Princess of the Moon."

"Luna, be realistic do you think that Serena is actually fit to lead the Sailor Scouts? She can't even pass school. Does that make her fit to be Princess or a ruler? Hell no!" Lita spoke up this time.

"Mina look at me and tell me that this is a joke" Artemis questioned her.

"No Artemis, this isn't a joke. We don't want Serena as our leader; she is weak, a cry baby, and completely useless when it comes to fighting plus we are sick of her always being late for everything. This was our choice as Scouts. We are not asking you guys for permission."

"All of you are being irrational!" Luna yelled at them.

"Are we really? Haven't you said the same things about Serena that she is too immature and a crybaby?"

"I won't deny that I have said it before but I was only teasing."

"The bottom point is that we don't want her as our leader and we don't want to be associated with her" Amy informed her.

"Even you Amy?" Artemis asked.

"Well Serena has proven to be an unreliable leader; sure she's the Moon Princess but that's not good enough. I would have assumed that she would mature by now; especially having the responsibility of being the leader of the Sailor Scout's."

"No Amy, Serena isn't just immature she is also lazy, sniveling, clumsy, bone headed coward!" Raye added while the other nodded their heads in agreement, no one tried to argue with that, for the past 3 years they had hoped that their Princess would become the graceful, polite, smart, and all those other talented things a Princess should be, instead it seemed as if she had gotten worse!

"All of us have tried hard to make her understand and by now we're sick and tired of always trying to make the impossible happen!" "Besides what if her clumsiness causes someone else's life?" Lita asked as she others once again nodded their heads in agreement.

"The bottom point is that you can't just kick her out! I know Serena may not be a perfect leader or Princess but she's still the Princess and your leader. She has the right to be with you guys and you are suppose to be her friend and watch out for her, besides what are you going to do when a yauma attacks?" Artemis once again spoke up.

"Well, we have always managed without her, besides one of these days she's going to klutz out and what then? I think it's better to kick her out now than later because maybe later it will be too late. Serena isn't smart and we all know this, I have tried to make her grades go up but she just doesn't want to understand and I'm getting tired of repeating myself over and over again." Amy spoke up.

Luna was getting sick of hearing these things, how could they just kick her out. Didn't they know that Serena was the one who actually brought them together and always tried to help them out? Serena was not the perfect example of a leader but her heart was pure and innocent; she always tried to look out for her friends and she would die for them and this planet if it meant to save everyone else. In Luna's eyes, Serena was the perfect example of a leader but didn't the Scouts know that?

"What is Darien going to think?"

"Nothing, Luna I agree with the girls. Serena isn't getting any better she is just getting worse." Darien spoke up as he walked into the room and sat among the girls.

"Don't you get it! Without Serena there wouldn't be the Sailor Scouts or anything, if it wasn't for her, there would be no team and friendship between all of you. If you want the perfect example of the bad leaser, just look at yourselves because Serena would never have kicked any of you out! No matter if you're lazy or clumsy!" She once again looked at Darien, "and you, how could you just agree with them Serena is the girl you love" Luna paused as she looked at all of them "How could all of you do this to her, she loves you all of you betray her like that?" by now Luna had tears in her eyes she looked once more at the girls then at Darien and finally at Raye "I hope you don't regret your choices."

Artemis watched Luna run out of the shrine he knew that he should go after her, especially since she still did not know where Serena and Rini where located. He looked at the Scouts and deep down knew that they meant every word they said "I hope for your sake that Luna's words don't come kick you in the ass" he said before going after Luna.

"Did all of you just hear Artemis cuss?" Lita questioned.

"He is angry. As long as I've known him he has never cursed" Mina informed them. "What if we did do the wrong thing?"

Raye looked at Mina and knew she was just questioning their decision because of Artemis words but they had taken the right choice in kicking Serena out. "Mina" everyone looked towards Raye; deep down they were asking the same question. "I know that you are only questioning your decision because of what Artemis said but we don't need him or Luna to fight the Negaverse."

"But I just can't ignore him; I mean we live in the same house."

"Well, you can always kick him out. I don't see why you would want to sleep near a thing that is against your choices" Raye told them.

"I… I guess you're right. I can just close all the entries…"

* * *

"Luna, hold on!" Artemis yelled out as he tried to reach Luna. Once he did so he noticed how Luna's hair was spiking out but what worried him the most were the unshed tears that her eyes held. His whole heart broke when Luna began to cry out loud "Shh, don't cry" his nose rubbed Luna's cheek trying to comfort her.

"Who do they think that are?" Luna said between sobs "They just…can't kick her out…" Artemis began to lick her tears away.

"I know they can't."

"Why? Why would they do this to her, when she has been nothing but a friend to them; I know that Serena can mess up sometimes but she has always pulled out of trouble before."

"Yes, I know but right now I think that we need to search for Serena and Rini," he was hoping to say the right words and slowly Luna's sobs began to be more quieter as only tears fell down her face.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know but this is what we are going to do, we're going to look for her and Rini. Give her the support she needs. She's our Princess and we need to make sure she won't do something crazy and-"

"Crazy? Oh God, we need to look for her!" Luna interrupted.

"Luna, listen to me. Serena is strong and if Rini is missing then Rini must also be with her so at least we know she is not alone. Come on maybe she's at Molly's and forgot to call home" he tried smiling but knew deep down that something wasn't right.

* * *

**~End of Missing~**

* * *

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far.


	8. Missing You Too

A/N: I want to thank everyone for your reviews! I wish I could do it individually but then it would take way too long and no one will be able to read the fic. Here is the next installment for Darkness Falls apparently this fic is going to be way longer and different from the original. So enjoy and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.

-AGES-

Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.

The inners scouts are already 18

The outer scouts are 19

Darien and Diamond are 25

Do not own Sailor Moon.

**~Missing You~**

Serena's eyes snapped open as she sat up and looked around the room; tears were running down her face, "why?" she cried as she wrapped her arms around her stomach as she tried to push her dream away. She didn't hear the knock on her door nor did she hear someone come in.

"Serenity you're up, you had me worried when you fainted" Diamond asked her as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

"No!" Serena yelled at him as she struggled against him, Sapphire came and looked at the scene with sadness.

"Serenity plea.."

"Don't call me that" Serena interrupted him.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked them as he saw the shaking girl.

"That…that girl was me. Wasn't it?" she told him, she didn't look at Diamond.

Diamond looked at her and nodded "Yes, it was you. You were engaged to Prince Endymion, Prince of the Earth" he informed her.

Serena looked at him and it was as everything started to click and she remembered her past. "You…you promised that you'll be back and I believe you but you never came back." Serena let out a new wave of tears, her hands was shaking.

"You never waited."

Serena shook her head "I did but you never came back. They said that you were dead; I didn't get any letters after the first year. No message, no nothing" she cried out.

Diamond paled in realization, as he remembered those dark days where out of desperation his court had thought it would be best if they said that he had died during battle. In order to take the upper hand and let their opponents believe that they had won. Diamond had reluctantly agreed to this plan but before anything he sent out a message to Serenity just in case she would hear this rumor.

"You never received my letter?"

Serena shook her head "At first I denied what everyone was saying, I knew that they lied because I knew that you were alive but then that year turned into 2 and then 3 but you never came back. Endymion, came to our Kingdom wanting a treaty between our Kingdoms. He and I began to talk, he told me that he too had lost someone he loved and…and I guess that from there on we shared a bond. That bond grew, I knew that I was not in love with him and he wasn't with me. We…we shared a bond and we both knew what we were getting into. My heart was shattered into pieces and he helped to pull the pieces together and helped me to live again," Serena said softly as she looked at Diamond.

"But I came back, you saw me" Diamond asked in desperation.

"What did you expect me to do? I thought that you were dead. I believed that you were dead and then you show up and announce that you were alive. God, I wished for you to show up long time ago, I just thought that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me again."

Diamond looked down at her, he lean into her and captured her lips, what started as a light kiss began to turn into something else, Sapphire left without them noticing he doubted if they knew that he was there.

When Diamond pulled back he saw Serenity blushed "I missed you" he whispered as he careless her face. "God, you don't know how much I missed you; when I heard of your planet being destroyed my whole world shattered. How I wish that you where back alive even if it meant you and I would never see each other again because of your engagement. Those days I just wanted to…"

"Shh… it's okay. Those days are over and you are here now with me."

"But what about Darien?" even though it hurt to ask this question he just had to ask.

"What about him? Wasn't you who said that he didn't deserve me? I don't know what to make out of this. For me the past is in the past" she looked at him "well some of it. Ever since I found out I was the Moon Princess everyone wanted" she paused again "no, pushed me to be her again. What they didn't understand is that even though I was once the Moon Princess I am not her anymore; yes, I understand that one day I shall have great responsibilities but was it wrong of me to want more days where everyone is not expecting me to be someone I once was? All of them think I am too stupid or dumb to not understand the world. I am not stupid; I know that my grades are lacking but how do they expect me to get top grades when I am constantly tired of fighting, the crystal requires so much energy that it leaves me with no energy to do homework or study or anything. Diamond I can't promise you anything; I'm not Serenity anymore so stop calling me Serenity, sure I like it but it is just too formal its Serena in this time line, I know for a fact that you wouldn't like me to begin to call you Diamondo"

"Very funny."

"Yes, I know" she smiled at him "But please promise me something"

"Anything."

"Don't hurt me again. Don't break my heart again I won't be able to bear the pain of losing you. Darien is in the past and he couldn't accept me for being me, Serena so don't disappoint me like he did."

"I promise" he sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

Sapphire watched the Rabbit standing outside of Serena's room with the door slightly cracked. He walked up behind her and noticed that she didn't hear him walk up to her "You know Rini, it's rude to over hear someone else's conversation." He saw her freeze on the spot as she slowly looked at him.

"Sapphire, it's not what it looks like… I… I…"

"You were worried about Serena and decided to check up on her" he gave her the excuse she was looking for.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for the outburst earlier but when I came here the door was slightly open and they were talking."

"Come on let's go to the garden. I was bringing this up to them but I doubt they will need it" he gestured towards the trey with tea and cookies.

"But I got to apologize."

"It's okay you can apologize later besides Serena is not mad at you." He led the pink haired child towards the garden where he put down the trey on the table and began to pass the cookies.

"I don't understand. Serena is okay with Diamond but he attacked my Mommy and Daddy and Serena and the Scouts. All of you are the enemy but yet you don't seem like the enemy."

He knew she was deeply confused "I know you overheard a lot of talking about the past and how yes at your perspective we seem to be the bad guys but in our point of view you all were our enemies."

"Yes but Serena is okay with all of you."

"She is as confused as you are but she will make the right choices and right now her choice is to be here with us. Diamond won't stop her from leaving but he wishes she will stay.

"I saw them kissing" she whispered as she took another bite of her cookie.

He coughed up after taking a sip of his tea; for their sake they better have just been kissing or they would have to talk to Rini about the flowers and the bees.

* * *

Rini and Serena were sitting on Serena's bed when Rini asked Serena about what she was going to do about school. "I'm not really sure. I know that my parents must be freaking out by now. I've never gone missing so many days before; this includes our battle with Queen Beryl. However, I don't want to go back home so I guess I just have to come up with a good excuse." Serena looked down at Rini and smiled sadly "If you want I can sent you home and…"

"No Serena. I am not going anywhere without you and that's that!" Rini smiled when she saw Serena's eyes lit up with relief. She then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good thing that you don't have to go anywhere." Sapphire spoke up as he walked into Serena's room with a tray of food. "Besides I've talked to your parents already and told them you were offered a modeling contract that would require your devotion right away. As for your schooling our firm would provide tutoring for your classes."

"And they believed you?" questioned Serena as her and Rini walked towards her mini table.

"Why not?"

Rini began to laugh slowly "We all know that Serena isn't the smartest cookie in the jar.

Sapphire looked at her with skeptic "But she's the Moon Pr…" before he could finish his sentence he felt a sharp stabbing pain from underneath the table as felt Serena kick him. Looking at Rini's confused gaze he added quickly hoping that his voice didn't hold his pain "but she's Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scout's. I just assumed that her grades were good. Oh! So this is why your parents hung up thinking this were a prank." Sapphire looked at Serena and wondered why she didn't want him referring to her as the Moon Princess. Did Rini not realize who Serena was? He looked at Rini and then to Serena who was looking at him as she slowly shook her head no, understanding passing through both of them.

"So what did you do then?"

"I called them back and told that it was not a prank and we were being serious. They wanted to speak to you but I assured them that you were fine and that our negotiators where going over your contract. This is a huge change and that we apologized from removing you from school but we needed to work right away and that you were currently being tutored so that you wouldn't be left behind. Besides, we still need to meet your parents for this to become official and then go to your school and file the right paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"Of course, we can't offer you a modeling contract without there being paperwork which we still need to file to the agency."

"Agency?"

"Serena if you are going to repeat every other word this is going to become tiresome yes to both the paperwork and agency. We can't have you model for our company without an actual modeling agency. As of two days ago you became our number one model for Silver Millennium"

"Really? Silver Millennium? That is one of today's rising modeling agency's it is said to be founded by two brothers and that they just don't take anyone in and you are to tell me that you and Diamond are the founders." Seeing Sapphire nod at the information she continued "by the way the name is not that original."

"It's not my fault that my brother is obsessed with a certain moon girl."

There was a slight blush on Serena's face "What about school?"

"You can still attend or we can provide tutors here, we are leaving that choice to you. As of right now you are in a leave of absence, I was able to talk your parents into it b telling them we needed a week to evaluate your proficiency in academics and see how interested you are in modeling."

"I'm amazed you a have thought just about everything."

"Of course I did, who do you think operates Silver Millennium? So back to the issue at hand, we need your parents to transfer your guardianship over to us so that we can manage your finances and your well-being. This does not mean that you are being taken away from your family it will just enable you to have more freedom."

"I know that this is the way to go but I doubt that my parents would agree to this."

"If all things fail we can surely brainwash them into agreeing. I know that this is not the way you would like to do things but you joining us means that we have to have access to you."

"It is just that I don't want to brainwash my own parents"

"Like I said, it's a last resort. I am very confident in my diplomatic skills, we will be going over to your parents for dinner to explain everything in more details; plus we need to get your clothes and things."

"I don't want to be there when you have this talk with them. Maybe you and Diamond can do fine without me" she looked towards Rini "What about her? Is she staying with my parents?"

"As for Rini that is a complicated situation as there is no records of her being born here or anything. According to your parents Rini is a cousin?"

"Yeah, when Rini arrived she kind of brainwashed my parents into believing she was our cousin even though I have no uncles or aunts."

"In that situation we can un-brainwash them and transfer her guardianship to you."

"You can do that?"

"When you have a lot of money you can do a lot of things."

"So is Serena gonna be like a mommy?" Rini spoke up as she looked down at her cake.

"In a way yes, she'll be able to make decisions and no one can question her, since in a way Serena will be emancipated in a couple of months."

"I'm getting emancipated? If that is the case why do you have to get guardianship?"

"So that by the time the emancipation happens it won't take that long. Before we go to your parents we have to set up your new checking and savings account Serena and then take you to school to get the missed homework and some paperwork's."

"Why does my life seem to get more complicated?"

* * *

**~End: Missing You Too~**

* * *

I want to thank everyone once again and I would just love to hear what you guys have to say so don't forget to review.


	9. Is That?

A/N: I know it's short but I just wanted to post something, it's been awhile since I updated this story and it was because I was just stuck. Well, sort of. Usually, I just type my stories straight to word but on those rare occasions I write it down in a notebook; so I thought I had a couple of chapters done already but sadly that was not the case; plus I kept misplacing the sheets and I had thought I had created such wonderful chapters but they're not. However, now that, that road block is gone you will see more update in the future so please continue reading and reviewing the stories...

-AGES-

Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.

The inners scouts are already 18

The outer scouts are 19

Darien and Diamond are 25

Do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**~Is that? ~**

* * *

"Who is that?"

"A limo? Do we have an assembly today?"

Students kept questioning as they stared at the limo and waited for the people to come out; no one arrives here in a limo. There were a lot of whispering as they watched Serena walk out the limo; some gasp as they realized who it was and others looked at her with envious as they watched her companion step out of the other door. Unknown to both Serena and Diamond they were being watched by none other than the Scouts.

"Diamond, I told you they were going to stare; why did we have to bring the limo? I told you that we could have come in any vehicle as long as it wasn't obvious so why a limo?" she questioned as she walked next to him.

"Well I had suggested a helicopter but when you saw it you began to laugh and then got my brother involved. I did as you suggested and got a four wheel vehicle and you are still complaining."

"Well it wasn't my fault that Sapphire and I thought you were joking when you suggested a helicopter! We are here to get some papers from school; not to make a scandal. I told you that I would be fine going to school by myself, I usually walk or run depending on the time." She opened the door and walked towards the office "Besides I thought I was doing this on my own."  
"In that account Princess you are wrong; I don't want you out of my site and be surrounded by enemies. You are under my protection and if that means walking you to school and back I will do it."

Serena laughed "Well thanks but no thanks; I can handle the situation" she rubbed her stomach as she tried to relief the pain; even though her powers were helping her heal fast this attack took a lot out of her.

"See, we could have waited another day." Serena glared at him as she walked towards the secretary "Besides, I want to make sure there is no confusion and we get the right papers. You will only be staying until the semester is over and then we will continue your education; according to Sapphire the transfer will be easier once this semester ends."

"I don't see why I just can't study with you guys and finish school here" she shook her head as she saw Diamond open his mouth "and I don't want to argue you again; you are too stubborn and won't see reason…

* * *

"Did you get a look at her?" Lita asked Amy as she glared at some of the boys "I wonder who she's with and why she's in a limo?"

"That was Diamond, the co-founder of the Silver Millennium Enterprise; according to the internet he is one of the top 10 bachelor's in Japan." Melvin informs them as he walked away with Molly.

"I wonder what Serena's doing with him?" Lita asked as she watched Amy take out her Sailor Mercury mini-computer and begin to research.

"According to the web, Silver Millennium is one of the biggest modeling agencies; founded by two brothers Diamond and Sapphire Montgomery. Their agency has a hold of different stocks raging from the newest technology to a fashion industry. One of their top lines is the Dark Family creation and according to recent news they will be coming out a new line plus debut a new model."

"But that doesn't answer why Serena is with them."

"Maybe she tripped him or something; you know how she is always falling on her face" Amy said as she closed up the computer. "Do you think its coincidence that the agency is called Silver Millennium?"

"I'm not sure but did you check when the company got started? A company like that could not have grown overnight."

"Maybe you're right. According to the website it said they began a year or two in a small city on another country."

* * *

"As her manager I will give the best education money can buy; we came here to acquire her transcripts and school papers so that we can organize a plan for her studies."

"You can't tell me that her parents approved this? Maybe she can do both the modeling and still be at school; our school can accommodate her schedule and still give the best education."

"You are lucky we are even letting her finish the semester here; as I said before I need her papers. The only reason Serena is here at the moment is so that you can see she is not being forced into this. Now, I need you to hand over her papers so that we can go to her parents after school to explain the situation in detail." Diamond saw the principle get up and request Serena's papers, once the papers where on the Principle's hand he looked at them.

"Surely, she won't be capable of handling both her school work and be your model." He said as he flipped through the papers "She is hardly a 'B' student" he said.

Serena heard him and glared at the Principle; how dare he mock her grades. It's not her fault she is out fighting monsters throughout the day; it is not like she can tell them to not show up while she caught up on sleep.

"Besides our school has one of the brightest lady in the district and we can set up some tutoring with her and Serena." The Principle said as he flipped through the papers, "Plus, we can surely create a study program for her that will allow her to do everything she needs to."

"Listen, I am pretty much certain that this bright girl you are speaking of lax teaching skills; bright she may be, but her teaching methods are hardly to die for. My client" he inclined to Serena "has been studying with this bright girl as you like to call her and her grades have suffered greatly. Now, we want the papers so that we can make this transfer as simple as possible; I know what you are trying to do. You hear model and you assume she will bring publicity to this school, maybe a donation here and there but I am sorry to say that you will be getting none of that. As you are aware the papers that you sign in the beginning of the meeting are confidential and if any of this leaks out to the media or anywhere you will be getting sued and before you know it you will be poor because my company will make sure that you are un-hirable within this country." Diamond looked at the Principle threatening as he watched him hand over the papers to Diamond shakily.

"H..ere, we'll make sure that Ms. Tsukino enjoys the rest of her semester here" he said as he glanced at Serena who at the moment was trying not to laugh and then at Diamond.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me; my client and I have a lot to talk about before her class starts."

* * *

"You know, Diamond that was just plain mean and dirty." Serena said as they walked away from the office.

"Well, he wanted to use my company for his advantages; come on, do not tell me that you were not annoyed with his attitude and his sudden willingness to get you a tutor."

"Well, now that you put it that way, then…" Serena let the conversation drop as she followed his step.

"Your class starts in five minutes but before I leave, we will be picking you up after school and take you to your parents where we will explain the situation to them."  
"Is Sapphire going to be there?" Serena asked.

"Why?" he glared at her.

"Because he is less threatening when explaining; things that's why. Now, I got to go before I am late." She said as she ran towards her class, avoiding Diamonds respond to her comment.

* * *

~Is that?~


	10. Meet the Parents

A/N: I know that my updating is not as consistance but it doesn't mean that I am giving up these stories. A reviewer asked me why it's been so long since I updated and like all authors that take forever to update it's because life gets in the way. I had college and then changing my mine to culinary school; which I graduated this past April; but at the same time I was dealing with work and other things. I promised a long time ago that I would finish these stories one way or another so don't worry.

-AGES-

Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.

The inners scouts are already 18

The outer scouts are 19

Darien and Diamond are 25

Do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**~Meet the Parents ~**

* * *

Serena glanced at the clock for the 100th time, waiting for the clock to strike 3:10 so that she could leave school and continue with her day. To say, her day was going perfect was an understatement; she felt the girls sent glares at her constantly. Everyone was whispering about her and Diamond and why she arrived in a limo; she just wants to yell at everyone to just leave her alone. Serena looked at the clock again and smiled in relief as she watched the clock hit the time she needed. She got up, ignoring everyone and headed to the front of the school where she knew Diamond would be waiting for her.

Serena was just about to reach the entrance of the school when someone pushed her harshly, making her fall to the floor. Serena, gave a smile cry of pain as she landed on her twisted ankle, she looked up and saw the girls pass by. Before she knew it, someone had lifted her up and was surprise to see Diamond as he picked her bridal style.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think I hurt my ankle again, it hurts."

"Come on, Sapphire is in the car with the Rabbit; he'll be able to look at it" he said as he felt frustrated with her so-call friends.

"Sapphire can you check her ankle?" Diamond asked his brother as he sat Serena in the lime; Sapphire did not need to be told twice before he began to remove Serena's shoe.

"Hey squirt, I thought you were not going to come to the house with us." Serena said as she avoided looking at her ankle which at the moment look all red and swollen.

"Nah, Diamond and Sapphire picked me up early and said I could come with you." She said as she looked at Sapphire's hand begin to glow.

"There," Sapphire said "that should remove the pain. You just have to stay off of it for the rest of the day and it will be nice and new by tomorrow."

"Thanks Sapphire," Serena gave him a smile as she glanced out the window and noticed they had just arrived. "Where, here" she said.

Diamond helped Serena out of the car as they began to walk towards her parents house.

"Mama, Papa!" Serena called out as they walked towards the living room "I'm home!" she said.

Serena's mother walked out of the kitchen "Oh, honey what happen?" she asked as she walked towards the fridge and pulled out a bag of peas; "here, for the swelling."

"Thanks mom, you know me" Serena said with a smile "Just clumsy old me but thanks to Sapphire's help it is all better."

With that Sapphire looked at her mother and gave her a charming smile "A pleasure Mrs. Tsukino. I'm Sapphire Montgomery we talked on the phone about Serena and how we want her to be one of our top models."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to put that charming voice to such a handsome young man" she said as she watch Sapphire blush.

"This is Diamond Montgomery, my partner and brother."

Diamond got up and shook her hand "A pleasure."

"Mama is Papa home?" Serena asked.

"He'll be here in 20 minutes" she looked at Serena "Now, what is this thing about you wanting to be a model? Missing school?" she asked her.

"Well, I was being showed around; plus at the time I was getting tutored as well. Even though my contract is still up on debate; the agency provided comfort and tutoring to make up for missing school; plus everything has been settled with school." Serena smiled at her as she tried to remember everything of their cover story.

"I am pleased to hear you talk about your education but next time your father and I would like to hear these things before hand. You are too young to be acting independent and we get worried."

"I know mother; but we didn't mean to worry you so. This is one in a lifetime opportunity that I couldn't miss out. I understand how the program work and what is expected of me; and in return I get given the best tutors money can buy plus the opportunity of taking a huge leap to my future. I know that my grades have been bad but that is all going to change because for the first time I feel like I'm taking control of my own destiny but before that can happen I need to know that you and Papa are going to be okay with my decisions." Serena looked at her mother straight in the eyes as she reached for her hands. "But, for this to happen I need you and Papa to sign some papers for me; once I turn 18 I am going to get emancipated so I can take full control of my life but until then the agency will be taking over my guardianship. This does not mean that you guys will not see me but it will make things easier for me to move around and be able to take these next steps on my own."

At this point her mother began to cry; Serena thought that she hurt her mother's feelings while the guys all began to panic.

"Mam, I can assure you that our agency wants what is best for Serena; as far as we see it she can go far in this company. She has a long road ahead of her but my brother and I have no doubt that she can surpass these challenges." Sapphire spoke up as he tried to support Serena's speech but then began to feel more nervous as he watches her mom cry off some more.

"Mama!"

"Oh Serena, when did you grow up? My baby is all grown up." She cried out as she reached for her daughter; not noticing Serena's wince in pain "I cannot give you an answer as we will have to talk to your dad about this but you can't blame us for being hesitant about this."

"Mama, I am being serious. I want to do this; imagine me Serena a model and have the best education I can ask for? Plus the opportunity of going to college with no worries about the money and…" Serena couldn't continue talking as her mother reached for her again.

"My baby is talking about college!"

* * *

Serena looked around her bedroom as she reached for the bunny on her bed; she couldn't believe that she was going to do this. "I don't even know what Luna is going to think about my situation… well that is if she still even likes me…" she mumbles. Serena sat down on her bed, the bunny on her hands "I wish you were here Luna… at least then I know that I am doing the right thing.

* * *

**~End of Meet the Parents~**

* * *

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think...

Also, if you want to check out some of my baking... then you can go to epictreats amd I would really appreciate it if you guys want to hit the "like" butten... see yah next time...


End file.
